icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Shakin' Party Coord
is a premium rare coord made by the pop brand Colorful Shake. It will debut in Part 3 of the Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends! series and has yet to be seen in the anime. Description Shakin' Party Top A hot pink diagonal striped tube top with blue border and neon blue logo in the middle. Over this is a split-colored vest with orange, purple, and pink writing on the left, and colorful pastel fabric of light blue, yellow, lavender, and pink with dots on the right. The hood has accenting of yellow and lime on the shoulder. Beneath the chest is a black strap with COLORFUL SHAKE printed around it and a gold ornament or zipper hanging from the middle and trim of ruffles. The user gains a chain necklace with a charm and a black choker with a blue star hanging from it on the neck. On the right arm is a red and white wristband, a lavender bracelet, two striped bangles coming in hot pink and blue, and a gold bracelet. The left arm gains a yellow sleeve with orange striping and purple cuffs. Shakin' Party Skirt A blue and purple crimped skirt with thin frill lining, worn beneath a hot pink split skirt that has thin lavender lines. Sticking out beneath it is a skirt layer trim with ruffles and covered in different colorful pastel patterns featuring dots or lines. Yellow fabric is sewn on top of the hot pink with a yellow folded ribbon sewn to one of white that is adorned with two pins, and two bows on the side held by a colorful chain. On the right hip is white fabric with LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED in orange, red, purple, and pink ombre letters. The black waistband has COLORFUL SHAKE written in white. Shakin' Party Sneakers Hot pink sneakers with a white sole and black shoelaces. On the side of the foot is COLOR written in white. These are worn with a pair of puffed socks featuring alternate pieces of fabric and purple cuffs. The left leg is white and pale pin with colorful writing on it, along with a hot pink, purple, and yellow bow sewn to the top right corner. The other is made from pieces of melon, yellow, and lavender fabric with two studded straps circling it, coming in red and blue. On the left thigh is a black garter strap. Shakin' Party Headband A hot pink headband with a stripe of purple and yellow on the right tip and center. The loose bow is yellow on the top right, bottom left, and center, while the bottom right is hot pink and the top left purple. On the side of the headband are four pins, including a blue star, a hot pink and white C'', a dark blue and white ''S, and a gold and red striped. Pink dangles are included with a hot pink upside-down triangle with white in the center hanging from a tiny purple triangle. The makeup item is a pale yellow and violet striped compact with the brand logo written in neon yellow on the lid and beige blush. A fuchsia ribbon adorns the puff. Cards Trivia TBA. Gallery Official Art News048_img01.png Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends! Anime Screenshots Others Category:Cards Category:Coords Category:Colorful Shake Category:Premium Rare Coords Category:Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends!